Kaboom and Kabust/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Zoo, Night Time The Penguins are seen carrying some boxes towards the Zoo's Entrance. After doing some stealth sneaking, Skipper climbs to the top of the Zoo's directory. Skipper: All clear for Operation: Bury the Past. Skipper hops back down from the directory. Skipper: At morning's light, I want these old mission files six feet under. Rico: (regurgitates a stick of dynamite) Kaboom? Skipper: (blows out the fuse) Are you insane man? Rico makes a embarrassed grunt, indicating that he may be partially insane. Skipper: (takes out some files from Private's box to demonstrate) Explosives would scatter the shredded files randomly. We need precision scattering! Rico: (disappointed) Aaww!! Rico tosses away the unlit dynamite stick, Julien suddenly appears from behind the directory. Julien: There you Penguins are hiding. I have a big problem, and I tried to make Maurice wake up and fix it, but that guy sleeps like-- Julien imitates Maurice's sleeping my laying on Skipper and snoring, much against the latter's wishes. Julien: (still mocking Maurice) Oh I'm a tiny bear, look at me hibernating. Skipper: (pushes Julien away) Take your little "problemos" elsewhere Ringtail. We're on a very tight-- Julien: (notices the Penguin's files and gasps) You have puzzles? Gimme gimme gimme!! Private: Hey! Skipper: CLASSIFIED!! Julien: No it's okay, I'm like a Puzzle-Picture Champion. Julien rearranges the files to look like something else. Julien: See? This one makes a penguin!... But why is he shaking hands with the Sasquatch and the King of Sweden? Kowalski: He knows too much! Skipper: (Skipper swipes the files back from Julien) Operation compromised! Rico, take care of the Ringtail. Rico excitedly sets down the box and regurgitates another stick of dynamite. Skipper: I meant, take care of the crybaby's problem. Rico mutters in frustration and disappointment as he is lead away by Julien to fix his problem. Skipper: Looks like these files need extra shredding boys. Back to HQ, we go again in 24 hours. The other penguins head back to their HQ. Scene II: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne, Night Time Julien: Okay, right there. At the Lemur Habitat, it's revealed that Julien's problem is a very bright billboard that is advertising a soda. Julien: You see that? Who can have the royal sleep with that thing "shouting" its light into my eyeballs all night? Nobody right? So make it go away already! Rico regurgitates another stick of dynamite. Rico: Kaboom? Julien: What? Of course not you crazy. Rico, disappointingly prepares to swallow the dynamite stick again, only to be stopped by Julien. Julien: That sign is way too huge! One "kaboomy stick" won't be nearly enough!" Rico: (very excitedly) Ka...KA... ''The scene quickly switches to the billboard as it is rigged with A LOT more explosives as Rico grunts excitedly. Rico & Julien: 5...4...3...2...1... KABOOM!!! The billboard is destroyed by Rico's explosives and is sent flying in the sky. Scene III: Penguin HQ, Night Time Inside the Penguins' HQ, Skipper, Kowalski, and Private can feel the effects of Rico's explosion as they are sorting out the old files. Private and Kowalski are shocked, while Skipper is knocked over and a box lands on his head. Skipper: What in the name of Sherman's Gurtler? Scene IV: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne, Night Time At the Lemur Habitat, wooden debris is seen falling from the sky from Rico's Explosion. Julien: That was the most "awesome-est" thing that I have ever seen that was not me! Rico laughs with joy at being able to blow something up. Skipper: Rico! The other Penguins show up at the Lemur Habitat, all looking angry. Skipper: Who authorized that billboard detonation, hmm?! Julien: Who authorized anybody to care? Ha! The shiny face sign is gone, and there was exploding! Haha! High-five the awesome baby! Rico: Alright! (high-fives with Julien) Kowalski: (to Skipper with reminding words) You did tell him to take care of King Julien's problem... Julien: You know? I can think of many other things that also could use a good "Kabooming," if you know what I mean! Rico tingles all over while giving a content shudder of ecstasy at the thought. Skipper: Whoa Ringtail! There's a reason we don't let Rico go wild with the kaboom. He needs a guiding hand to pull him back before things go too far-- Rico and Julien then doze off from Skipper's warning about Rico's problem, instead imagining what they can blow up by constantly repeating the phrase "Kaboom" in their heads. Skipper: --fiery end of life, as we know it! Comprende? Rico & Julien: (monotoned) Kaboom! Kaboom! Julien: (regains consciousness) Uh-heh, I mean of course! It is unwise that we two shall Kaboom together (winks to Rico,) ever again. Private: Why are you winking? Julien: Because I'm... allergic to uh... Shut up okay? Julien pushes the Penguins out of his Habitat. Scene V: Central Park The next day, Rico is seen in the Penguins' HQ with the others as they are shredding their old files. Julien then swims down to the glass and gestures to Rico to come play with him, leading to Rico to leave the HQ and goes to Central Park with Julien. At Central Park, Julien and Rico are first seen running through the park, blowing up several trees. Next, Rico and Julien sit on a turkey dish and Rico spat some dynamite under the lid of the dish just before it explodes, sending them several meters into the air, only for them to come parachuting back down. Then, Rico uses a bazooka to blow up an snow cone stand, sending its contents all over the place. Rico holds up a cone being held by Julien and it catches a snow cone to Julien's delight. As these antics go on, cutaways of Rico's dwindling sanity is shown deteriorating. As night falls, Rico and Julien are seen laying in the middle of Central Park with Julien holding a remote. Every time he presses a button, an explosion occurs. Julien: This has been the best 1 and a 1/2 days of my life! (Julien fires another explosion) Rico: Kaboo-boo-boo-boo-BOOM!! Julien: So, so, so tonight we should totally boss out my Kingly habitat, with an "explody" home makeover! Rico: Aw wait, tonight? (Rico groans with concern about the other Penguins) Julien: What, got "penguin-y" things to do? Come on Rico! Who's gonna give you the funnest time, huh? Them or me?! (Julien tempts Rico by waving the remote in front of him) Rico: KABOOM! KABOOM!! KABOOM!!! As Rico says this, he press the remote causing several more explosions, also causing him to cackle madly. Scene VI: Zoo Entrance It is the next morning. The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, and Private) are seen entering the Zoo looking exhausted while carrying empty boxes, indicating that they took care of their old files. Skipper: Well boys (they all yawn) Mission accomplished. Kowalski: Requesting permission to-- (Kowalski falls flat on his face and fast asleep) Skipper: Permission granted. (yawns) I think we could all use a little-- Skipper and Private also instantly fall asleep too outside the entrance. Suddenly a loud explosion is heard, waking them all up. Skipper: HUH?! Private: WHA-WHAT?! Julien is heard laughing and shouting "again" over and over as more explosions are heard close by. Scene VII: Lemur Habitat, King Julien's throne Inside the Lemur Habitat, Julien and Rico are now in front of Julien's throne, which has been rigged with some explosives. The other penguins shortly arrive after. Julien: You, are my minister of awesome!! Rico: YAA-HOO-HOOOO!! (high-fives Julien) Skipper: (demandingly angry) Rico! Explain yourself soldier! Julien: Ah! Check it out! You remember my old, boring, and lame throne? Rico: (agreeing with Julien) Eh? Julien: Now, thanks to the crazy penguin with the sick skills, it explodes like a rock-and-roller concert, every time you say the word "Julien!" As Julien says his name, a shower of fireworks shoots up from the devices on his throne. Rico: (rock star-esque voice) AAAAAAAAAH, YEAH!!! Skipper, Kowalski, and Private are shocked to see what Rico's been doing, Maurice and Mort appear shocked by the explosions as well. Maurice: Your majesty! What's going on? Julien: Why did nobody ever tell me a Penguin could be so cool? Who wants hugs huh? I got extras. Mort: I do! I do! Julien and Rico embrace with a hug. Mort tries to join their hugging but is too big to get in. Eventually he squeezes his way inside the hug, although a bit packed. Skipper: Alright Rico, I'm sure its been a blast, but-- (Skipper grabs Rico's flipper to lead him away) Rico: (Rico pulls his flipper away from Skipper in refusal) Uh-uh! Skipper: What? Private: You're ditching us for Julien? The fireworks shoots up from Julien's throne, as Julien and Rico cheer at this. Skipper: What fresh madness is this? Kowalski: (gasps) It's classic anti-authoritarian rebel euphoria! Rico's been encouraged to go as destructively insane as possible! Julien: And he's loving it, just look at that little puddum! Julien shows the pother penguins' Rico's face, which is shuddering with insanity. Skipper: Don't do this Rico. He's pushed you too far already. Julien: Don't listen to them! You just stick with your enabler, King... Julien! The fireworks shoots up from Julien's throne. Skipper: Look at yourself man! You're clinging to a single thread of sanity! Julien: We could Julien-- The fireworks shoots up from Julien's throne. Julien: --some potatoes. Skipper: For your own safety, you've got to come with us! Julien: I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Could Julie-- Julien says "...Julie--" with some emphasis on "you lean" making it sound like an awkward sounding "Julien". The fireworks shoots up from Julien's throne. Julien: --in closer? Skipper: (pushes Julien) Stop that! Rico: (shoves Skipper away, again in denial) Uh-uh! Skipper: Okay, if you two wanna dance with Lady Danger, I guess there's nothing we can-- HIYA!! Right before Skipper and the others turn away, They come back and forcefully grab Rico's flipper and try to drag him away. Rico however is clinging onto Julien's hand, refusing to let go (vice versa with Julien.) Maurice and Mort notice Julien's in danger and so they grab him and try to drag him away from Rico and the other Penguins. Julien and Rico look worried that they'll never see each other again. Finally, Rico regurgitates the explosion remote and presses it to blow Maurice and Mort out sight. He presses it again and blow the other Penguins out of the habitat. Julien: Yes! Ejection traps for the lower classes! Another success! Rico: YEAH! YEAH! (howls like a wolf) Julien: Who is ready to complete the royal home makeover?! Rico: ALRIGHT!! Julien: Okay, I am a king, right? Rico: You're the king! Julien: So, what is up with the unbig, tiny littleness of my royal estate? Can your crazy "explodo" skills give me the super big kingdom I deserve? Finally losing all bits of his sanity, instead of replying to Julien's request, Rico begins to shudder, mutter, and cackle incoherently. Julien: Then I'll take your deranged cackle as a yes. Scene VIII: Penguin Habitat Above the Penguins' HQ, Skipper is with Kowalski and Private and is giving them instructions on how to stop Rico. Skipper: Move in hard and fast men! Rico's a danger to himself and others. We never leave a madman behind. Julien: Haha! Too late you silly penguin! Already he is expanding my kingdom, with the most "mayhem-iest" destructo machine ever! Hahaha!-- Just as Julien starts laughing, Rico is heard making a buzzing noise from Julien throne and is seen shuddering violently. Julien: Okay, why is he just standing there? Rico's shuddering turns even more violently. Skipper: YOU MANIAC! YOU LET HIM GO TOO FAR!! He's built up too much psychotic pressure! Julien: Too much... what? Private: Don't you see? RICO IS THE DESTRUCTO MACHINE!! Inside the Lemur Habitat, Rico, now completely insane proceeds to cause all sorts of chaos. This includes destroying Julien's throne and regurgitating all sorts of items everywhere. His items cause a giant crack in Julien's concrete pedestal and destroys it. Rico then proceeds to attack several nearby items such as trees and bamboo inside the Lemur habitat. All the while, there are explosions being seen from inside the habitat, to Julien's horror. Julien: AAHHH!!! WHAT IS HE DOING?!! Kowalski: You asked Rico to "expand" your kingdom! Julien: Yes? And?... Kowalski: Well it appears he is doing it by leveling everything in his path! Julien: (sheepishly) Okay, maybe I was a little fuzzy in the details, but you know, I'm a big-picture guy! A tree from the Lemur Habitat crashes into the Penguin Habitat, with Maurice and Mort on it. Julien: Maurice! (goes to check if he's okay) Fixit, fixit, fixit! Kowalski: (writing on a brochure) By my calculations, it's too late to stop him! Our only hope is to contain him at his current location until he burns off his appetite for destruction! Julien: Uh... By "current location" you're talking about my Kingly Habitat? Kowalski: Precisely! If we can't hold him in there, his vortex of regurgitative mayhem will destroy the zoo! Julien: Which parts of the zoo, because the elephant's place is kinda shabby already if you ask me... Everyone stares at Julien with a look of reproach. Julien: (stubbornly) Okay fine! Let us save the zoo! Scene IX: Lemur Habitat Back inside the Lemur Habitat, Rico is twirling around like a tornado, madly destroying everything he can. He finally starts whacking against the wall to the habitat in an effort to escape. Skipper sees this and grabs onto Rico and stops him. Skipper: Stand down soldier! You're not in your right mind. Rico babbles incoherently Skipper: Or... Any other mind... Rico resumes twirling around dangerous destroying everything. Kowalski, Private, Maurice, and Julien also jump in an effort to stop Rico. Mort joins in and everyone surrounds Rico. Rico bounces off everyone, while he does he makes "pinging" noises like a pinball machine as every closes in on him. Kowalski: He's hitting his berserker peak! Just hold your ground for a little more t-- Just as everyone closes in on Rico, Rico twirls around and knocks everyone off him into different directions. Private is knocked into a wall, Mort is knocked into another wall followed by Maurice who lands on top of him, and Kowalski and Julien are knocked to the ground. Julien: (wincing in pain) OW! Nobody told me there would be hurting! Forget it! Knock down the zoo already! As Julien walks away, Kowalski notices his bounce house and gets an idea. Rico resumes whacking against the wall until it breaks open. Rico lets out an animalistic screech in victory and prepares to head on into the rest of the Zoo. Suddenly, Rico looks up and everyone drops in on him and captures him inside of the Bounce House. Kowalski: Keep him inside the bouncy! Its rubbery sponginess should make an ideal "lunacy" absorber! To everyone's luck and Kowalski's prediction, after being smacked against the ground multiple times from his rampage, Rico becomes too exhausted to move. The violent bouncing however causing the bounce house to deflate and everyone gets back to avoid if Rico is still insane. Skipper looks under the bounce house and sees Rico has calmed down and is fast asleep. Skipper: He's gonna be just fine. Maurice: Whoa... Julien: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! The scene zooms out to reveal the damage that Rico has done to the Lemur Habitat. Julien: (devastated) My... kingdom... Private: You did the right thing Julien, eventually... When there was no other choice.. Um... Good Job? Julien: (delighted) Look how roomy it is now! Finally a habitat fit for a king! Come Maurice, let us wallow in the luxurious nothing! Mort: Hooray for nothing! Julien and the others leave to observe their "new" habitat as Private goes to join the other Penguins. Skipper: Would you look at that? I think 48 hours of uncontrolled mayhem has left somebody plum tuckered out! Rico is now seen cooing and playfully chasing in his sleep. Kowalski: Aww! He wants "up-ies." Skipper: C'mon big guy! Let's get you home! (Skipper picks up Rico and carries him on his back) Private: There you are. Kowalski: Up you go. Skipper: Good to have you back, amigo... Rico regurgitates one last bomb as the scene closes. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts